


Destinados

by KonohanaNatalie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), otayuri - Fandom, otayurio - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Lemon, Lime, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonohanaNatalie/pseuds/KonohanaNatalie
Summary: "Yuri... he estado esperando todos estos años desde aquél campamento, para decirte una única cosa... Para, que sepas que..."Otabek X Yurio One shot Lime ♥





	

(Yuri on ice le pertenece a Kubo-sensei y a Mappa. las imágenes son de sus autores, tomadas de grupos de Yoi)

-Yuri... he estado esperando todos estos años desde aquél campamento, para decirte una única cosa... Para, que sepas que...- me dices, tú, el Héroe de Kazajistán, a quién no recuerdo en mi pasado, pero, que al tenerlo frente a mí en esta noche de luna llena, con el rumor del oleaje tan cerca, y la brisa salada y cálida de la primavera al llegar a su fin, me hace tener reminiscencias de tiempo atrás; se siente como si el verme en tus ojos en esta noche, hubiese pasado noches atrás... Como si nos conociéramos realmente desde ese pasado donde no solo tú me recuerdas y soy algo para ti... donde, tú también lo eras para mí.

Me quedo callado. Tu semblante tranquilo, de ese joven fuerte, sereno y seguro, parecen quedar atrás. Es como si viera a un nuevo Otabek ante mis pupilas, como si te conociese de nueva cuenta, diferente a aquél que se hizo mi amigo en esa tarde dorada sobre el invierno de Barcelona... No sé que pensar.  
Aunque, lo que más me sorprende, es que me hayas traído a un lugar así por, como mencionas, una sola cosa tener que decirme... pese a que tu mirada, me confiesa que más de una me quieres contar.

Y, al verte tan diferente, así, sencillo, dudoso e incierto, descubro cuanto de mi real yo puedo ser contigo, y, me asusta saber que es al cien de quien realmente soy... con otra persona, no habría aceptado tener una amistad, ni, después de terminar el grand prix, seguir en contacto vía correo y mensajes, como contigo... solo así, porque, sentía que en llamada tarde o temprano, te aburrirías de mí... quizás.  
Y, no es que haya cambiado, es que, contigo puedo ser yo. Entonces, ¿acaso tú siempre eres así? No, estoy seguro que esto es solo por ahora, pero, ¿por qué?.

-Dime Otabek- te respondo, tranquilo, en ese pequeño muelle con su camino adornado de farolas, donde las estrellas su luz, opacan, estando solos los dos bajo el manto azul de la ciudad que ese rincón abriga, en la cual, por cuestiones del patinaje, hemos convergido por dos días... siendo un tiempo perfecto para encontrarnos, y, para conocer un sitio así... Para estar, juntos.

Para poder verte cuanto me sea posible, Otabek...

Sin embargo, te quedas callado, y, decides solo mirarme. No sé que decirte yo, porque, tus ojos me atrapan, en su oscuro color místico y mágico, como aquél que encierra un tesoro en el lugar más hermoso del mundo. Y a pesar que necesito saber más, y que tienes por decirme, yo, podría dejar que el tiempo se detuviese en este instante si fuese posible, ahí donde tus cabellos ondulan al viento y tu sonrisa tímida y cálida, encierran un mundo del que soy incapaz de describir con palabras, porque, solo hace vibrar a mi corazón.

Y a pesar que necesito saber más, y que tienes por decirme, yo, podría dejar que el tiempo se detuviese en este instante si fuese posible, ahí donde tus cabellos ondulan al viento y tu sonrisa tímida y cálida, encierran un mundo del que soy incap...

-Yuri...- susurras de repente, y, no percato cuando o cómo, solo, siento como tus dedos derechos llevan mis cabellos, revueltos al viento, a mi mejilla, al tú, acariciarla. En el impacto que esto me causa y las mil mariposas que haces revolotear en mi interior. Quisiera gritar en este momento, pero, no tengo voz, no, cuando la sonrisa en tu rostro es tan hermosa y difícil de descifrar cual las auroras boreales.

-Otabek...- pronuncio si apenas, movido por la curiosidad que me inquiere saber que pasa, o que hago. Pero, tú, aún nervioso y extraño, te acercas un poco más a mí. Y, no sé porqué, tengo miedo... miedo de que el viento se lleve este momento y no dé el paso. ¿El paso? Yo, no...

-Quiero que sepas que, me hace muy feliz poder conocerte, porque, cambiaste mi manera de ver al patinaje y el esfuerzo y amor a este... Porque, me cambiaste totalmente hace años- dices, y siento como si todos mis ánimos cayeran, y, es que, me hace feliz saber eso, pero, no era lo que esperaba.- Y al reencontrarte por fin, me renovaste; me cambiaste.

-Bueno, eso... No tienes porqué agradecerlo; al final, yo, no, lo; no te recuerdo en ese tiempo- contesto, apesadumbrado por ello, por no recordarte de ese tiempo, y, bajo mi mirada de tus ojos, de modo inconsciente.

-Eso no significa que no pueda agradecerte sobre el pasado, y, sobre el presente- agregas, bajando tu cabeza para que tus ojos se encuentren de nueva cuenta con los míos. No me lo esperaba, y provocas un vuelco en mi corazón, al, encontrarte tan cerca de mí.- Ni que pueda ahora decirte cosas diferentes a las que ese chico que era cuando te conocí, piensa... y siente.

Detienes mi respiración sin más, y esa última palabra resuena en mi interior. Me muevo un poco hacía atrás, porque, necesito espacio o no sé que tontería pueda cometer. Vuelvo a pensar en dar ese paso, pero, me siento como alguien que busca ir al norte, pero su brújula lo lleva hacía el sur. Necesito hacer algo, decir algo; algo. 

-¿Y, porqué son diferentes?- pregunto, tratando de abrir una ventana entre esas palabras y el muro aún infranqueable de ambos, pero tú, me devuelves una mirada que, parece encerrar recuerdos y sueños.

-Porque, ese chico que conocí era mi modelo a seguir Yuri. Y lo fue por mucho tiempo, pero, ahora, es mi ídolo a vencer. 

-Entonces, solo soy un ídolo para ti, ¿no?- reclamo y tú, luces desconcertado. ¿Qué demonios hago? 

-No, Yuri, yo... No te veo solamente como un ídolo... Te veo, ahora como mi amigo; eres mi amigo. Aún no puedo creer que aceptaras serlo, ¿Sabes?-confiesas, y, sonríes, y, veo en ella un atisbo de luz tras el mal trago que te acabo de hacer pasar.

-Me obligaste prácticamente por haberme salvado aquél día-bromeo, y, al reír, de repente, tomas mi mano derecha con tu opuesta que se encontraba aún suelta, y, me jalas hacía ti, como si pensaras que me pudiera ir... Pero, ¿Cómo me podría ir de ti? 

La humedad del aire pareciera no cruzar entre el poco espacio que dejas entre ambos, donde la luna danza entre nubes como si fuera el sol, en un instante donde siento tu paz, y percibo tu aroma. Solo le pido a la vida que no me sueltes. Que, tú...

-Pero, Yuri, ya no me es suficiente. Porque, cuando leo tus mensajes, quisiera que fuera tu voz la que me contara todo ello. Porque, cuando me envías tus fotos, desearía que en ella estuviéramos los dos. Y, aunque sé que nuestros caminos son iguales y equidistantes, no sabes cuanto daría porque, una noche como esta pudiera pasara a diario a tu lado- confieres, en un tono desesperado, y me parece al tiempo que este debe ser un sueño más.- Porque, pudiera cada crepúsculo, mirar la belleza de tus ojos de soldado, que, dentro de mí, siempre van.

No puedo percibir ningún sonido que no sea el de mi corazón latiendo sin parar. Y, de ese embeleso, tu mano apretando la mía me saca, pero no me otorga una respuesta a esas palabras dichas. Dar ese paso, es como la primera vez que aprendí a patinar...

De pronto, un fuerte viento mueve nuestros cabellos, y, al dejar por un instante de hacer contacto nuestras pupilas, la mano de mi mejilla quitas y, sintiendo lánguida tu otra mano, la apartas de la mía, como si te quisieras marchar. Pero, no lo puedo permitir. Y, en ese instante en que todo pasa, tomo tu mano ahora yo, con las dos mías, porque, no puedo dejar que tu barco parta de mi puerto, sin dar ese paso... ya no más.

-Espera...- te pido, y te sorprendes. Y me sorprendo de hacerlo. Pero, no importa, solo, que, te quedes.- ¿Por qué te vas?

-Yuri, yo...- contestas, y, con tu mano izquierda libre, con tu dedo índice y medio, recorres suavemente mi mejilla opuesta, sonriendo tan dulcemente que, me haces ruborizar tanto... tanto como tú lo estás- Te pedí que vinieras aquí, porque creí que podía ser sincero, totalmente yo como me has permitido serlo, para decirte lo que me haces sentir. Pero, prefiero poder tener siempre esa mirada con tal inocencia en tu cara, y seguir como hasta ahora tu lado, a dar un paso que me haga un día, solo poder recordarla. 

-Y ¿Por qué no solo das ese paso?...- te pido, aferrando tu mano fuertemente- ¿Por qué no lo damos?- confiero, y, la magia se enciende en tu rostro, dejando el temor atrás, y, dando por fin ese paso, para que pase algo...

Y así, solo puedo ver como te acercas a mí. El resto no importa, no cuando te sueltas de mí, y, abrazándome a tu cuerpo, me susurras, tan cerca del corazón...

-Te amo Yuri...

Y, entrecerrando tus ojos, e imitándote los míos, con el sonido único de nuestros corazones, latiendo tan fuerte, siento como mis labios son tocados por los tuyos, por vez primera... Como, mis manos, se aferran a tu pecho, y, el calor y suavidad de tu boca, llenan mi interior.

Y, es en ese momento, que las respuestas que buscaba de ese pasado, llegan a mi mente de golpe

Y, es en ese momento, que las respuestas que buscaba de ese pasado, llegan a mi mente de golpe... Tu rostro, tú, cuando eramos tan jóvenes y entrenábamos en el mismo sitio. Te recuerdo, y a tu voz, de la cual nunca se borró su color en mi interior. Tus ojos, mirando los míos, en los instantes que la música llegaba al corazón. Siempre estuviste en mí, y, bastó con pintar mi lienzo de color y amor para poder recordar lo que, desde aquél ocaso en Barcelona, tanto me pedí, pero que no fue al final necesario para desatar ese listón de mi encerrado amor.

No sé por cuantos segundos nos besamos. Solamente, que, cuando nos soltamos, lentamente, siento mi rostro muy caliente y mi pecho, cálido. Y que, tu cara muestra un sentimiento que desconocía, pero que, sé, es igual en mí... 

-Yo también te amo, Otabek...- confieso, y, me abrazas emocionado, haciendo que mi alma sonría... Mirando toda una vida en tus ojos, en donde, siempre contemplarme, querré.

Ambos sonreímos, como si fuese un sueño, pero, aún más fuerte, porque es una realidad. Y, aunque no puedo creerlo, al estar en tus brazos, noto que soy como siempre he sido, solamente que tú, lo has develado hasta para mí mismo. Es como haber ganado la medalla más preciada del mundo, que, en vez de ser dorada, es del color de tus pupilas al mirarme en este momento donde la vida nos abre la puerta a la felicidad.

-¿Y, ahora qué?- agregó, al planteármelo de repente, lo que, te hace tomar mi mano derecha y llevarme corriendo de ahí.- Espera, Otabek, ¿Qué haces?

-Te llevo conmigo, mi hada rusa- contestas y vamos corriendo por el muelle, riendo, hasta llegar a tu moto, a la que subimos. Y, bien agarrados, por la noche de estrellas y ese malecón, entre esos tonos de azul por doquier, me haces sentir en el fondo del mar; así, paseamos, riendo de todo, mientras me pego a tu espalda y te sujeto con fuerza, respirando el perfume de tu piel y con la felicidad que vence a la soledad con amor.

Ya está muy entrada la noche, cuando, llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedamos. Y, sin decirnos palabra, de la mano tomados, subimos al ascensor, para, al salir de este, encontrarnos con las puertas de cada una de nuestras habitaciones, donde nos basta mirarnos para tomar la decisión, y, dar nuevamente ese paso... ahora, juntos.

En tu habitación, la luna es la única luz que alumbra todo

En tu habitación, la luna es la única luz que alumbra todo. Desde ese sitio, aún puedo escuchar el sonido de las olas romper con las piedras de la costa. Al entrar, sueltas mi mano y te diriges a quitar un montón de ropa sobre la cama tendido. Me parece gracioso que eso sea lo que en este momento te preocupe, cuando yo no hago más que temblar... aunque, creo que estás igual, porque, todo se te cae en el camino de llevar la ropa a otro lugar. Me acerco a ayudarte, y, recogiendo todo, ponemos las cosas en un mueble; estamos cerca de nuevo.

-Gracias- me dices, y, tomándome con delicadeza la mano derecha, besas su dorso, y, me sonríes, haciéndome vibrar. Siento como se calientan mis mejillas, y, luego, un beso me hace perderme en tu ser. Me abrazo a tu cuello, y, tu me tomas de la cintura, sin dejarme ir... aunque, no tengo ni quiero irme de ti, no más...

No sé de mí nada, solo del sentimiento que me expresas ante cada toque de tus labios con los míos. Un sentimiento llamado amor. Algo que no se puede detener, como no se detienen tus manos aferrándome a tu cuerpo, ni nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Vamos encontrando la forma de que, nuestras ropas vayan cayendo, mientras no nos soltamos del otro, ni dejamos de besarnos. 

Danzamos, medio desnudos y completamente entregados, a la cama junto a la ventana. Y ahí, cubiertos por el manto del halo de la luna, te miro desnudo, tan etéreo y bello, que, no evito suspirar. Tu, juegas con mis cabellos, y, tocando la piel de mi pecho, cerca de mi corazón, atinas a expresarme...

-Eres muy hermoso Yura- me dices, y me apenas, sobre todo, porque me miras con embeleso.

-Y, y, tú, Beka- contesto, con mi voz temblando... Sin creer que yo pueda decirte estas cosas, no porque no las sienta, sino, porque, me haces sacar algo que no creí existiese en mí.

Y, al moverse las cortinas al el viento rozarlas, tú, rozas mi cuello, y, ambos, damos a la cama de sábanas blancas, donde, tu cuerpo se posa sobre el mío, y, del cual, no puedo ya huir, presa de este sentir que enciende mi sangre y voltea mi mundo, hasta dejarlo en la única dirección de tus besos y tu amor...

Y, al moverse las cortinas al el viento rozarlas, tú, rozas mi cuello, y, ambos, damos a la cama de sábanas blancas, donde, tu cuerpo se posa sobre el mío, y, del cual, no puedo ya huir, presa de este sentir que enciende mi sangre y voltea mi mund...

En cada toque y caricia, en cada instante, dejo de ser quien fui y me vuelvo quien quiero ser para ti... No quiero volver a sentir la brisa helada de la soledad y el dolor, no cuando, en tus pupilas reconozco el sitio al que siempre quise pertenecer... Me alejo corriendo entre tus jadeos de aquél pasado donde no podía ver más que por mí, y, me acerco con las sensaciones que provocas en mi piel, a ser aquél que ve por primera vez lo que la vida es... Al entrar en mí, descubro que desde hace mucho, ya estabas en mi interior, y ante cada movimiento, veo que ningún tiempo será suficiente para darte todo el amor que hiciste nacer en mi y que quiero entregarte solo a ti...

Y cuando estoy entre tus brazos, me doy cuenta de una verdad muy grande... Tus pupilas me lo confirman al contemplarme en ellas... Tu corazón lo hace resonar como una oda a mi ser... Yo no te elegí a ti, ni tú a mí... No elegí que fueras tú aquél a quien le entregaría mi corazón, ni tú me elegiste a mí para darme todo tu amor... Estar unido a ti, entregarnos; ser tuyo, me hace saber una sola cosa:

Estamos destinados...

Cuando llega la mañana, tras esa orquesta de gemidos y de sentimientos entregados, enmarcada por el sonido de las gaviotas al cielo, y el dorado del sol en nuestros cuerpos desnudos y juntos, me encuentro en tu pecho, en tu corazón, despertando... Y, al hacerlo, aún adormilado, descubro que me mirabas dormir, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo antes, pero, al saberme despierto, de colores bellos tu faz de llena.

-Quédate conmigo para siempre- me pides, en un tono tan dulce, así, sin más... Tu rostro parece nervioso, pero, al final, no tiene porqué temer... no cuando quedarme contigo eternamente es todo lo que quiero hacer...

-No me lo tienes que pedir, no cuando tú, el héroe de Kazajistán, me rescató... No cuando lo único que quiero es, por siempre, estar junto a ti...- te respondo, acariciando tu cálida mejilla derecha, en la que, siento como la recorre una lágrima, una de dicha, y, al tiempo, se me nubla la vista, al sentir tanta emoción en mi pecho que, solo puedo, de alegría, llorar. 

Ante ello, reímos los dos, y, abrazándome, pones tu cuerpo sobre el mío nuevamente, y, me besas; nos besamos... Ante un destino en el que estaremos juntos siempre... Ante una vida donde esta noche, seguirá por muchas más... Ante un sentimiento que nos une en un mismo corazón...

Te amo...

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!! Me encantará leer tus reviews y que compartas mi trabajo!!


End file.
